Errores
by Only an imaginary girl
Summary: Porque cuando Tsuna sostuvo a la mujer en sus brazos solo pudo llorar por los errores que tan caros le habían costado a ambos.


_**KHR! no me pertenece, porque si así fuera seguiría en emisión.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dolor.

El dolor más lacerante que había sentido en mucho tiempo se había adherido a su alma nada más ver de quien era el cadáver que habían traído a la base.

Pero se negó a llorar, él precisamente era quien no podía llorar, por lo que abrazó a Chrome y a Ipin cuando éstas rompieron a llorar, sintiendo que quizás ellas lloraban también por él.

Ordenó a Bianchi y a Shamal revisar a la mujer en la camilla y prepararla para el entierro al día siguiente, haciendo que todos abandonaran la sala lentamente, uniéndoseles él mismo.

Caminó casi a ciegas hacia su despacho y al llegar ahí cerró con llave, cosa rara en él.

Se sirvió un trago de whisky y se hundió en el sofá.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a instalarse en su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Recordó su sonrisa, su forma de llamarle y perseguirle, los bentos que en algún momento le parecieron excesivos y que había apreciado más tarde, cuando los perdió.

Y los recuerdos amargos también llegaron.

Recordó cuando se le había declarado, el rubor en las mejillas de ella, el anhelo de ver sus sentimientos recibidos y atesorados… Y cómo él como un idiota la había rechazado.

Rechazar, una palabra tan simple y que le había traído tanto dolor a ella.

Pero era joven y estúpido, o eso intentaba decirse para justificar esa decisión.

Porque había estado enamorado, pero no de ella, sino de su mejor amiga… Y ella parecía haberle correspondido, cosa que le hacía inmensamente feliz en ese entonces.

Pero Kyoko había sido como una flor carnívora, hermosa y mortífera.

Aunque ella había mostrado su verdadero ser mucho después, cuando ya llevaban años de casados.

Pero Haru se había retirado, como si hubiera aceptado su derrota.

Ya no la había visto como antes, pasó de verla varias veces por día a con suerte una vez por semana. Aunque sabía que visitaba a su madre y a los niños, aunque solo en los horarios en que él no estaba, y que frecuentaba a sus amigos en otros lugares.

Y aunque al principio mucho no le importó con el paso de los días comenzó a echarla en falta.

Pero se consideraba dichoso a ratos, pues Kyoko le había aceptado y eran pareja.

Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y cada día le parecía ver a Haru en la multitud cuando pasaba por el distrito comercial o en su camino a la escuela, aunque ella siempre se alejaba.

Pasaron los años, su matrimonio con Kyoko había sido una ceremonia espectacular y por todo lo alto, poco antes de asumir sus labores en Italia y aunque le habían mandado invitación, ella no acudió.

Los problemas habían empezado poco después, él se había percatado casi enseguida con su súper intuición de que Kyoko le ocultaba algo y que desaparecí en horas sospechosas, pero quiso pensar que nada ocurría, eso hasta que la descubrió directamente engañándole en su propio cuarto con uno de los colaboradores de Vongola. Más que sentir dolor por el engaño se sintió decepcionado, por lo que después de divorciarse y eliminar de la lista de aliados a su amante se dedicó a olvidar.

No pasó mucho antes que notara que no le dolía porque él solo había creído amar a Kyoko, no porque lo hubiera hecho en realidad.

Un día la vio cuando les visitaba, ella caminaba por el jardín de la mansión con Chrome e Ipin: Haru lucía más hermosa que nunca, con su cabello castaño largo y un vestido de verano amarillo que hacía brillar sus ojos. Fue como si su pecho tuviera vida propia, así de intenso fue el latido de su corazón cuando la vio reír por una broma dicha entre ellas, fue como una revelación el darse cuenta que en realidad la mujer de su vida era Haru y nunca había sido Kyoko.

Se había dejado llevar por la luminosidad del sol en vez de darse cuenta de que la luna siempre había sido más hermosa y menos dañina con su tenue luz azul.

Quiso acercársele, quiso pedirle perdón por rechazarla tantos años atrás y decirle que quería verla de nuevo, pero no hubo tiempo y él no quiso hacerlo ese día y ese sería otro de los errores que le costaría caro.

Estalló la guerra y se vieron en apuros, nada que no pudieran controlar desde la mansión y enviando ataques en grupo, nada difícil para la Vongola.

Pero no habían contado con ese ataque.

Haru no se había alojado en la mansión durante su visita, sino que había optado por quedarse en un hotel y se suponía que ese día volvería a Japón llevando algunos presentes para la madre de Tsuna, el padre de Yamamoto y los conocidos que habían quedado en el país oriental, pero los enemigos la habían visto al espiar la mansión y quisieron emboscarla cuando caminaba al aeropuerto y aunque ella les plantó cara no fue rival para el grupo, siendo derrotada en la vía pública, muriendo sola en esa calle, pensando que al menos no había contestado las preguntas de los matones.

Sacudió la cabeza fijándose en el reloj sobre su chimenea y se percató que habían pasado 3 horas mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos. Se puso de pie casi como si fuera un anciano y salió en dirección a la enfermería.

Nadie circulaba por los pasillos de la mansión, pero eso a él no le importaba, después de todo aún si estuvieran no le molestarían.

Llegó a la puerta azul que tantas veces había traspasado para que le curaran pero que ahora albergaba otra cosa completamente diferente y la empujó.

Haru había sido puesta en una camilla, las chicas la habían ataviado con un vestido celeste, un vestido que trajo a Tsuna nuevamente el recuerdo de su confesión y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, seguidas de un pequeño gemido que quiso ahogar.

Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, la piel estaba suave, tal y como siempre pensó que sería al tacto, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, ya nunca volvería a ver ese hermoso tono chocolate fijo en él no su voz susurrando "Tsuna-san" como le hubiera gustado.

Las lágrimas llegaron, lo que le impidió notar como Reborn cerraba la puerta para darle tiempo de despedirse, como siempre el maestro sabía lo que le ocurría a su alumno y aún si ello era por su estupidez dejaría que se despidiera.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama con cuidado y puso a Haru sobre su regazo, inhaló su aroma y casi parecía que ella se levantaría de improviso y sus vidas seguirían, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que nadie volvía de la muerte.

La abrazó y mientras lo hacía se imaginó como hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera sido un imbécil y la hubiera aceptado. Vio su vida con ella, los hijos que podrían haber tenido, las risas que habrían compartido y como habrían envejecido juntos, pero no fue así. Todo por su culpa.

Abrazó con desesperación el cuerpo muerto de la mujer que rechazó, la mujer que debió haber aceptado y que ahora ya no existía. Su llanto fue creciendo, sus sollozos de hicieron más intensos y pronto se convirtieron en gritos que todos en la mansión escucharon, pero no intervinieron y le dejaron purgar su dolor.

Para cuando llegó el día los ojos de Tsuna estaban secos, así como su alma.

Soltó a Haru con cuidado y acarició su rostro nuevamente, acomodó su cabello y depositó en sus labios ese beso que nunca le dio en vida.

Porque su error le había costado más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando cerró la puerta selló también su corazón.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aquí: Gracias por leer.**_  
 _ **Y si quieres dejarme un review me harías muy feliz.**_  
 _ **Nos leemos c:**_


End file.
